linguamicronizitfandomcom-20200215-history
Anabaena
550px ;Anabaena :Anabaena http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anabaena ;Anabaena is a genus of filamentous cyanobacteria that exists as plankton. :Анабаена(Anabaena) e un genus de filamentous cyanobacteria q exister como plancton. ;It is known for its nitrogen fixing abilities, and they form symbiotic relationships with certain plants, such as the mosquito fern. :Ce conocitacońu per sus nitrogen fixacion abilites, y les formar symbiotic relaciones con certas plantas, talese la mosquito felix. ;They are one of four genera of cyanobacteria that produce neurotoxins, which are harmful to local wildlife, as well as farm animals and pets. :Lesson una d' cuatro genera de cyanobacteria q producir neurotoxines, q e harmous a local salvagicas, tan bien como fatoria animales y compańones. ;Production of these neurotoxins is assumed to be an input into its symbiotic relationships, protecting the plant from grazing pressure. :Produccion de estas neurotoxines asumitir esse un entrado al sus relaciones symbiotic, protecer l' planta de pastura pression. ;A DNA sequencing project was undertaken in 1999, which mapped the complete genome of Anabaena, which is 7.2 million base pairs long. :Un DNA sequencion projecto emprenditeri en 1999(deknuf nufdeknuf), q mapari la completa genome de Anabaena, q e 7.2(sep punt du) million base pareilesparis longitud. ;The study focused on heterocysts, which convert nitrogen into ammonia. Certain species of Anabaena have been used on rice paddy fields, proving to be an effective natural fertilizer. :La estudie enfocari sur heterocystos, q convertir nitrogen al ammonia. Certa species de Anabaena usitar'e sur rizaia campo, provederse como un efectiva natural fertilizador. Nitrogen fixation by Anabaena / Nitrogen fixacion par Anabaena ;Under nitrogen-limiting conditions, vegetative cells differentiate into heterocysts at semi-regular intervals along the filaments. :Sub nitrogen-limitant condiciones, vegetativa celas diferenciar al heterocystos a' semi-regulara intervales along las filamentos. ;Heterocysts are cells that are terminally specialized for nitrogen fixation. The interior of these cells is microoxic as a result of increased respiration, inactivation of O2-producing photosystem (PS) II, and formation of a thickened envelope outside of the cell wall. :Heterocystos e celas q e terminalmente specializita per nitrogen fixacion. La interior de estas celas e microoxic az una resulto de aumentita respiracion, inactivacion de O2-producanta photosistemo (PS) II, y formacion de un espesita envelope exterior de l' cela muro. ;Nitrogenase, sequestered within these cells, transforms dinitrogen into ammonium at the expense of ATP and reductant—both generated by carbohydrate metabolism, a process that is supplemented, in the light, by the activity of PS I. Carbohydrate, probably in the form of sucrose, is synthesized in vegetative cells and moves into heterocysts. :Nitrogenase, sequestritar dentre estas celas, transformar dinitrogen al ammonium a' la depensa de ATP y reductor—bos generita par carbohydrate metabolismo, un processo q completitar, en l' lux, par l' activite de PS I. Carbohydrate, probablemente en l' forma d' sucrose, sintetizitar en vegetativa celas y mover al heterocystos. ;In return, nitrogen fixed in heterocysts moves into the vegetative cells, at least in part in the form of amino acids. :En returno, nitrogen fixita en heterocystos mover al la vegetativa celas, a' la meliur en parte en la forma de amino acidos.